Single throw switches can be used in vehicles to detect the presence of an input, such as fluid pressure. A simple switch includes two metal contacts that selectively connect to conduct current and complete a circuit. Although metal contacts are an acceptable means of conducting current flow, the contacts can form insulating oxides that corrode the metal and prevent the circuit from working properly.
Single throw switches operate in two modes, or positions. A first position separates the two contacts to provide an open circuit. A second position connects the contacts to complete the circuit (i.e. close the circuit) and to provide a current path. Accordingly, single throw switches are convenient for switching power to a circuit. However, further applications are limited.